A Gentleman's Oath
by ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Jayce has been called by Caitlyn to discuss some matters only to be surprised that the talk is a little more personal than he expected.
1. Peacemaker

**A Gentleman's Oath**

**A/N:** Wanted to explore Jayce's character a little, this was the result.

Didn't tag this as M but there are a few curse words in there.

Jayce POV. Cait x Vi Pair. Drama.

* * *

I really wasn't supposed to go to the Piltover Station today but the sheriff told me to drop by. She told me that she would like to discuss some important matters with me. Although I needed to get some work done, who was I to go against her orders?

The moment I stepped foot in the precinct I could sense that something was a little off. Most of their colleagues were so focused on their tasks on hand. This was actually the first time I found them all too busy to even greet me.

So here I was, standing in the middle of the lobby waiting for Caitlyn.

"I'm not taking off my wrist wraps, leave me alone!"

"I'm the sheriff of this precinct! Everyone goes by my rules and that includes you!"

The both of them continued to bicker as they walked past me, Vi bumping into me accidentally. I almost fell because of it, rubbing my shoulder once I was able to regain my balance.

She looked at me. "Great, it's Powerslam. What the fuck are you doing here?"

As I was about to answer, Caitlyn raised her hand in front of me and interrupted. "I called him here to settle some business."

She looked at Caitlyn and I with what I think was a mix of anger and jealousy. If I could translate what her facial expression was saying, it would be, "I'm going to eat you alive, Jayce."

Being at the receiving end of Vi's angry glare sent shivers down my spine. Now I know why everyone was trying so hard not to react to anything she says.

Caitlyn grabbed my arm, "Stay in your office." She instructed Vi. Vi crossed her arms and turned her back on us. "Well, it's better than being bossed around by you all day," She snarked.

The sheriffs' grip tightened around my arm although her expression was neutral. Her shades concealed the emotion her eyes were showing.

Once Vi retreated to her office and closed the door, Caitlyn dragged me into her own. Now the concern within me is building up, Vi never shuts the door to her office, not even on a cold day.

She sat down on her chair behind her desk. "Close the door before you take a seat, Jayce."

I closed it just as she instructed.

There was always that feel of elegance in anything tied to Caitlyn. Her outfits, her hair and even her office have that regal tint sprayed all over. Although the linoleum floors and the plaster ceiling were pretty standard for any government office, she changed the curtains to silk and even added those art pieces on the wall. Her desk and her chairs were made from the finest of wood in Runeterra.

No matter how many times I've sat on these chairs, I will never get tired of them. It's like sitting on clouds; my rear couldn't be happier especially since I spend all day standing at my lab.

"So, what matters are we to discuss?" I asked as soon as I settled.

"Allow me to lose my cool for once." She took off her shades and placed them on her desk. "I've been worrying about that irresponsible brat for weeks already!"

Whoa, I didn't expect that. I never knew Caitlyn could get angry. Her ears were starting to get red and the color of her cheeks likewise.

"I've no idea where she's been going or even why she's been going home late. Then she comes in work, exhausted, worked and spent. She doesn't even have enough strength to open the door to the blasted evidence room!"

I couldn't really understand where she was coming from. Vi was raised in the streets. Knowing her, she's was actually part of the reason why it's dangerous and scary to lurk in the alleys at night.

"Not only that, she's been borrowing so much of my silverware and my china because she's out of plates? Who the hell runs out of plates?!"

She continued to go on about Vi's change in behavior. Going home late more often, her missing chinaware and cuts and burns on Vi's cheeks. I remembered seeing a bruise on the right side of her head which she cleverly hid with concealer which, I guess, was from Caitlyn's kit. Vi doesn't keep any make up.

"And I know she took some of the cosmetics in my drawer. The nerve! Just when I needed that damn concealer to hide these horrible things she's been causing, she takes it!"

I saw it as she pointed it out, those bags under her eyes; she hasn't been sleeping as well. Whatever Vi's been up to is turning this cool and composed sheriff into an angry, stress-out wreck.

Ideas like, "She's just looking for someone to beat up" or "Maybe she's just out to scrap some parts." popped into my head but I knew those would just send her into another outburst. I had to be careful with my words; I didn't want to drive Caitlyn over her usual emotional limits now that she's already at her tipping point.

"Have you talked to her about it?" seemed about right; it was as neutral as it was. I couldn't afford to add any more fuel to the fire that Caitlyn herself built up from all this.

"She avoids the damn question!" I jumped to the sound of her fist hitting her desk. "I've already tried to ask her about it but she dismisses me! The nerve that woman has to even turn her back on me when I'm not done talking to her!"

I noticed that her eyes were starting to get watery. Is it just me or she tearing up?

She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. She's driving me away." Her voice broke as she brought her hands to her face and leaned her elbows onto her desk.

I reached out to her, "Hey, you aren't doing anything wrong." She was taking deep breaths. "And I don't think she's driving you away. Give her the benefit of the doubt."

She sat up from her position and wiped her eyes.

"Well, yeah. She's a fucking idiot for all I care."

Wow, Vi's really rubbing off Caitlyn now. That's the first time I've heard her use that word. And in such a condescending tone, yikes.

"Don't say that." I looked her in the eye. "She probably has her reasons. It's likely she just doesn't want you to worry."

"What if the mafia's out to get her for a debt that her foster parents have owed them for the longest? What if she's on someone's hit list and she's just trying to stay on the move to be safe? What if she's in a fight club of some sort and she just can't un-commit herself to it?"

She stopped rambling, her look of concern slowly turning into sadness. Her eyes faltered and her breath started to shake as the silence consumed us both.

I knew what she was going to say next. It wasn't an outrageous conclusion and with how Vi's been acting according to her, even I thought of it. Caitlyn was trying to muster up the courage to even let it out.

"What if she's," she swallowed and looked towards the ground. "not in love with me anymore?"

It was the way she said it that struck me. She sounded like a child being abandoned by her parents. I could see that she was trying her best to understand but she's too stressed to even stay positive at this point.

"I know I'm busy all the time and I'm rather snobbish but-"

"Stop right there Caitlyn." I said. Her lips started to tremble and her eyes were still tearing up. "There's nothing wrong with you."

It was at that moment she broke down and cried. She held her hands to cover her face. "It's not making any sense Jayce," she sobbed.

That was enough. I couldn't bear to see Caitlyn all broken. I stood and went to her side of the desk. "Caitlyn." I put my hand on her shoulder, still cautious of my actions. I knew Caitlyn was not one for physical contact. "Look, this is going to sound harsh but you're not making any sense either. You aren't someone who just draws conclusions from something that doesn't even have any hard evidence to begin with."

She still wasn't answering me. She just kept her face hidden behind her hands.

"You and I both know that she loves you."

She whimpered. I was not always a good person when it came to advice especially on relationship problems. But for Caitlyn, I'll do my best.

"And we also both know that Vi's not the type to keep things she doesn't like anymore. If she doesn't care about you as much, we'd know."

Her breaths became audible and unsteady.

It took me quite some time to realize that I made the situation worse. Holy crap I made her cry! Quick Jayce, I thought, think of something.

At the edge of her table was displayed a picture of her and Vi. There were thumb prints, they seemed recent, all over it despite the pristine nature of her office. I took it.

"Look Cait." I said as I showed her the portrait. Both of them, too smitten to even look at the camera, gazing into each other's eyes with matching smiles that just dulled out the cutest, fluffiest poro in the Howling Abyss.

That seemed to stop her crying. She stared at the photo for a long time.

"I remember the night before she was going to take you on an official first date. We met at small bar down district 5."

She was looking at me just like the same way I used to listen to my father's stories.

"She hates you more than anything."

"That night she didn't." The feeling was mutual since she used to 'borrow' some of my tools and return them in a useless state. And she'd sometimes sabotage some of my experiments to blow up on my face. Who could also forget the time she recalibrated my hammer, I was shooting bullets the size of Gragas.

"She asked me if it was right to take you to certain restaurants and which flowers you'd prefer. She even went far as asking me proper etiquette at fine dining."

I forgot to mention that I have an extensive history with the sheriff. I wasn't dumb enough to see that she was just outright jealous with that.

I put the frame down, her eyes never leaving it. "She's willing to set aside your cultural differences to be able to understand you. She called me up out of desperation to ask my opinion on how her plans on how to date you."

She looked at me. "She breaks everything in her path. But I know there's one thing she just can't destroy no matter what the cost."

I placed my hand over my chest. "Your heart."

She bit her lip and picked up the frame. She ran her finger over Vi's face on the portrait.

The framed image captured expressions that I'd never expect from either of them. To be honest, I never knew Caitlyn, the high-classed sheriff and Vi, the reckless delinquent were even capable of expressions that depicted any signs of being "in love".

"I've never seen Vi so smitten."

One last time, she ran her finger over her prized photo before she placed it back on its corner.

"Thanks for your time and your honesty, Jayce. I really appreciate it. I had no one else to talk to about this." She gave me a small smile. I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Knocking some sense into me was exactly what I needed.

"The pleasures all mine. Here, wipe those tears out of your eyes. I don't think you'd like your crew to see you in your moment of weakness."

Instead of taking it, she flung herself onto me and hugged me tight. At first I was surprised at the thought of her hugging me to which I responded with a hug of my own. "When I said wipe your eyes, I didn't mean on my suit."

She laughed. "Oh Jayce you were always the funny one."

I gave her a small smile. "Try to stay away from alcohol and drugs." She laughed some more.

"I'll be off Caitlyn." I said as I let her down.

I exited her office. She sent me off with a wave and a warm smile.

Before I left the building I just had to check up on Vi. I peered towards the direction of Vi's office and noticed it was open. It was empty. She must've gone off somewhere so I decided to just leave.

Going down the steps, I saw the person I was looking for. Her pink hair unkempt, still looking like a ruffian even though she wore a blue uniform. She held a wrench in one hand and her face smeared with car grease as she fiddled with car number eight's engine.

I walked towards her.

"Hey Vi."

"Fuck off Jayce," her tone deadpan as she continued on with her tinkering.

I didn't want to deal with this attitude right now and I've been taught to back off when I know I wasn't wanted. I was about to take a step past her and continue walking towards my automobile.

But flashes of Caitlyn's heartbreaking sobbing came to mind, her cries echoing in my ear. I couldn't let that happen again. I stopped in my tracks and faced the enforcer.

I stopped in my tracks and faced the person I knew were the reasons of Caitlyn's emotional distraught.

"We need to talk."


	2. Vault Breaker

A/N: Same things apply. Has a few littered curse words and no violence.

**Used Cait's release date (Jan 04) as her birthday to those who ask. Really minor thing.

Jayce POV. Cait x Vi Pair. Drama.

* * *

"We need to talk."

She put her wrench down and searched her tool belt for something else. I wasn't sure if she was ignoring me or if she didn't hear me the first time I called her.

"Vi-"

"I heard you pretty boy, I ain't deaf," she wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead with a towel she got from her belt. "The problem with that," she pointed at the engine. "You see, this auto has to be able to run by tomorrow. Cait's been bustin' my ass for the past few weeks and the last thing she needs is another reason to go nuclear."

"But Vi-"

"I'm busy."

"Look I-"

"Go. The fuck. Away. Hammerhead."

She immersed herself once again with her work, still trying figure out what was wrong with the engine. Car grease on her face, uniform all worked up and her wrist wraps already soiled.

Wait, why was she wearing those?

"It's dangerous to fix engines with wraps. They might get caught in something," I said out of concern.

She clenched her jaw and hooked the wrench on her belt. "You know what, I'm not really in the mood for any bullshit right now and I don't think you understand what the word "busy" means. As much as I just wanna wipe your face with grease and throw my wrench at your face, I've been taught to act like a "mature" person."

She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Spit it out and make it quick."

I stood there for a moment, pondering on how exactly I should start my conversation, or possible confrontation, with her. She was a person who I couldn't get along with even if I tried. Our personalities just wouldn't jive.

"I'm not gonna bite you so out with it. No dilly-dallying." I wasn't aware that I took that long to try to conjure up the right set of words.

"It's about Caitlyn..."

"What about her?" she said nonchalant.

I was confused. How could she not see that Caitlyn was distraught right now? Shouldn't she be able to sense that Caitlyn's stressed out right now?

"Holy shit, let me guess. She didn't like the sleep shirt I got her?"

"Excuse me?"

"But she kept checking on it online, I've been tracking her extranet activity! Damn it, I knew I should've sprung for the shoes instead. And it was for her birthday, for fuck's sake! No wonder she's all up in my ass for the past couple of weeks!" She leaned on the car she was fixing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she said as she knocked on her head.

This is completely going off track. She was oblivious to the fact that Caitlyn is stressing over her and she's acting like everything's fine.

Yet her body tells me a whole different story. Along with the bump on her head, she had those bags under her eyes, just like Caitlyn's. Her shoulders were more slumped than usual and her breath consistently unsteady.

She glanced at the wrist watch hanging from her belt. "I've gotta get back to work." she tells me and unhooks her wrench. "Thanks for your time Powerslam, it's been great talking to you."

"Vi, I didn't get a chance to-"

She sighed and her brows furrowed. "What is it with you? I gave you your chance, you explained yourself, and I said thanks already. What more do you want?!"

I took a step back, she was ready to hurl the wrench at me. I guess it's about time I left.

"Thanks Vi," I nodded. "I'll be off now." As I was about to take another step towards my auto I heard a frustrated shout.

"Damn fucking car couldn't even run! Everything's in fucking place and nothing's out of line! Why can't you just fucking start!"

I sighed. I wanted so much to leave her there and let her anger take its toll.

But I couldn't do it.

Seeing her all absorbed in her work, I took a quick peek in the open car hood.

I was taken aback with what I saw. Anyone with basic knowledge could see why the engine wasn't starting up.

"Maybe something's loose."

"Maybe you've got a screw loo-" She finally saw what I was hinting at. "A-hah!" she screamed in delight as she took the transmission line and secured it in place. I've never seen a smile brighter from her than just now. "Fucking transmission line, didn't see it."

There was just something in the way that she laughed that had me feeling relieved.

"You know, we think too much that we forget the basics needed for things to run." I smirked. Her mood turned sour as soon as she heard me.

"Shut up Jayce," my name couldn't have been said in a more venomous tone. "I don't need any of your advice."

* * *

I left the station soon after talking with Vi. I couldn't muster up the courage to bring up what Caitlyn has just complained to me earlier. Doing that would make me the equivalent of wolf hunting down an already wounded calf.

Passing by the laboratory before going home was a bad decision. Being stuck during the peak of rush hour along the main road was testing my patience but I needed to get my tools. I do not have any equipment at home and, just my luck, my furnace broke. I couldn't stand another night waking up because my feet have already gone numbed.

On the final turn to the street where my lab was, I noticed a familiar figure walking along the side walk. Pink hair and goggles. Could that be Vi? What's she doing here? She lived at the other side of town.

I tried to get a better look, my inner voice battling with the thought that who I was spotting was indeed the reckless enforcer, but the lights along the roads and the crowd along the sidewalk were just not doing any justice.

*BEEEEEP*

"Move it Jackass!"

"Quit checking out ladies in the middle of a goddamn traffic jam idiot!"

I jerked to the sound of the long horn of the truck behind me. I didn't notice that the cars in front of me were already moving.

She glanced towards my direction, checking out the ruckus that I have caused. On instinct, I hid my face behind my steering wheel. I was actually thankful for the racket, I finally got a clear view of the person I was looking at.

It was Vi. She was in her uniform. And without her gauntlets, that's a first. She was still wearing her sullied wrist wraps though.

She continued on walking and disappeared into Durham Boulevard, a street dedicated to the night life. It was filled with fine restaurants and fancy hotels. This is the place where she usually takes Caitlyn on dates.

Internally, I wanted to follow her and see where she was going but I really needed to go home as early as I can to fix my furnace. My confrontation a while ago had to at least given her a push in the right direction and she'd bring Caitlyn here on a date, possibly to talk about all of the sketchy things she's been doing.

Curiosity got the better of me and I decided that one more chilly night wouldn't hurt, I could just double up the blankets I had at home or huddle up in front of the fireplace. The moment I parked my auto, I made a mad dash towards Durham, still hoping that I would be able to spot Vi amongst the crowd.

The moment I crossed the road to get to Burnham, she was a few meters away from where I was. It was as if the universe was on my side. I couldn't have been any more thankful.

I tried to keep my distance from her, crouching a little to be able to hide my face just in case she turns around. Being taller than most of the crowd is so inconvenient for me right now. But it had its benefits.

In about two blocks, she turned into an alley.

She stopped in front of a sketchy looking door. Neon lights beside it spelled out, "Whitby's". I never knew there were pubs existed on this part of town. Actually, I didn't know that pubs existed on this side of Piltover.

She went in.

I waited a few minutes before going following her inside. While waiting, I snagged myself a copy of today's paper from the vendor outside.

She was sitting at the bar; beside her was a man in cloak. I took a seat at the booth near her and ordered myself a drink. I opened up the newspaper I had with me, making sure that it covered my face.

"Are you giving it a week?" his voice sounded deep and a little raspy.

"Nah, I'm doin' it tomorrow night since you're here earlier than expected, she sighed." I'm scared shit man. I don't know how she'd react to it. She'd probably kill me."

He took a whiff from his cigar. "How have you been?"

Vi sneered as she traced the outline of her beer mug. "I'm tired but I guess it's gonna be worth it. No more sleepless nights and hiding from Cait! Do you know how hard it is to keep things from her? She's got eyes on everything!"

"I hope everything goes in your favor."

She chugged down her mug of beer. "Nothing's gonna be in my favor but at least I'd be able to rest peacefully tomorrow night!" She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "With what I've planned, I'm expecting a bucket load of tears, she won't see this coming."

Was she planning on ending things with Caitlyn?

So it was all true, those intuitions and conclusions were true. And I thought differently of her.

"Another one for the lady please!" The barkeep handed another beer filled mug to Vi across the bar. She caught it, a few of its contents spilling over her hand. "I'd finally be happy."

He nodded at her, tapping her back as she replied with a smile.

This was too much for me to hear and I couldn't take any more of it. I didn't even bother to wait for my drink, I just had to get out of this place before I start to make a scene. I stood up and left my payment for my drink on the table.

As I was about to leave, I took one last look at Vi. She took a small box from her companion and placed it in her pocket. She was laughing, trading secrets and insults with this man who doesn't even look like he's from our town. I wanted to rearrange his face then and there.

How could Vi do this? She was happy. They had their fights, some of them even caused by Vi herself, but they always managed to compensate for one another.

Nothing made any sense.

My face was flushed with anger and I had the hardest time restraining myself from pouncing on the both of them and hitting them in the head. But it wasn't my problem. I was only here to witness the exchange and I've been taught to keep out of other peoples affairs.

My grip on the handle of the door couldn't get any tighter. I stormed out of there and went straight to my auto.

I was already hypothesizing the many scenarios that would happen tomorrow. Tears on Caitlyn's face, possibly a few broken ornaments or bones wherever Vi decides to tell her and definitely a resignation from the force.

A gust of wind blew in my face that sent shivers down my spine. This night just couldn't get any colder. I forgot about my dilemma with my furnace. With what I've been through, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight.


	3. Shock Blast

Shock Blast

A/N: Same things apply. Curse words, yehp.

Riot still owns all characters and the setting for this piece of fiction.

Except for Dax. Dax is mine.

Jayce POV. Cait x Vi. **Drama.** Possibly Caitlyn's a little OOC.

* * *

"Ei boss, you haven't eaten your lunch yet and it's near closing time already," came a small, gruff voice. The yordle was trying to peek from the edge of my work table, the yellow fur on his head barely visible.

The clocked flashed 16:48. "You missed your lunch today. It's weird." I could hear him sniffing around. He pointed his furry paws towards my head. "And your hair is a mess. Which is weirder."

"Yes you can have my lunch Dax if you want it." I ran my hand through my hair, knocking my goggles to the floor surprising me. "I forgot I had them on."

Dax waddled over to my goggles and picked them up. "Tsk, tsk. You are not yourself today boss."

Well, with what just happened, it was impossible to stay in the right mind. I felt tired, my shoulders were already aching and I had only at least 2 hours of sleep because of the cold. I was running on 4 cups of black coffee and the caffeine in my system is about to run dry.

There was a chip at the edge of my goggles. I reached for the glue and dabbed a little at the end, hopefully that would fix it. "Today's just not my day."

He shuffled over to the corner, retrieving a few tools from my toolbox and put on the welding mask. "Well, you have to have this proposal drilled by the end of this week. The boards gonna kill you if you show up nil."

Dax was a gift from heaven. He was supposed to be one of Heimer's interns but because of the influx of new Yordles at the academy, Heimer asked me a favor to adopt one of them for the mean time.

"I know."

He was able to track my projects and my deadlines. Not only that, he also cleaned the office from time to time. It took heaps off my schedule and I was able to focus more on my designs.

"You really are out of sync boss," he said as he turned on the welding power supply to the machine.

"Well, it's just for now." I handed him the blue print I was studying. "Try these dimensions. Hopefully it would be able to withstand the current."

He nodded as he placed his mask on. "You base your design too much on that book boss. We've already gone through 5 prints. A smaller engine to hold techmaturgical energy just isn't viable without a big capacitor." He tilted his head as he examined my de. He flashed a cheeky grin. "Cool, I hope this one explodes."

I shrugged him off. He may be a blessing when it comes to work but he is in dire need of an attitude adjustment. This is probably the reason why Heimer sent this particular student to me. "No harm in trying. Just do what the print says and report back the results."

"Geez, you really are out of sync. You missed your lunch, your hairs disarray and I can't believe you've missed all those calls from the Sheriff. And this design is just-"

"Wait. Could you repeat that again?"

He looked at me, brows meeting in the middle. "This design won't work boss. I guarantee it."

"No, before that."

"You're a wreck today?" He snarked.

"Dax." I warned him.

"Which one? The missed calls from the Sheriff? Your telpad's been going off for the past hour, I can hear it ringing from your office."

Caitlyn's been calling and I've been too preoccupied with what I was doing that I wasn't even able to hear it.

I placed my goggles on the work table. "Dax, you should've told me."

He placed two metal sheets on the concrete block on the floor. "But you told me not to interrupt you before you went in the work shop."

I darted towards the hallway. Once I reached my door, I fumbled with my keys; Caitlyn usually gives up calling after one.

Once I got it opened, I yanked my drawer and took my telpad out. The screen flashed "8 missed calls".

I called her back in an instant.

*RING*

_C'mon Cait._

*RING*

_Pick up._

*RING*

"Jayce," I heard her voice but the hologram that popped up only showed the bookshelf behind her office desk.

"Hey there, I'm sorry I missed your calls." I've been too stressed with your _partner_ to even notice everything around me. "I have my hands full at the moment."

"You always have your hands full." she answered.

"So, what makes you call?" I asked her. I leaned onto my desk, unknowingly tilting the neatly stacked papers on it.

She sighed heavily and I heard a door close in her background. Then, she appeared on the hologram. "She's not here..." she trailed off.

The memories of last night's events started to play on my mind. I could say that I was just as disheartened as she was. "She didn't go to work?"

"I'm assuming she's drunk." she said, taking off her top hat and placing it on the side. "It's amazing I didn't have to pull her out from any mishaps."

Knowing that brute, she'll just show up late for work when she's already freshened up. It's one of those things Caitlyn openly complains about but secretly loves it when it happens.

"I called because I..." She sighed. I didn't let her continue. I knew she needed someone to talk to about this.

"Sure, in what way may I be of assistance?"

"She hasn't contacted me at all today."

I took a deep breath. The battle between my mind and my emotions were going into overdrive that I was actually burning out. Telling her would mean giving her the same burden I have with me now. But this was their problem to handle and I had no right to interject.

_Say something you buffoon_, I thought to myself. She's going to pick up that you know something about this.

"You know something."

"Wha-" I tried to sound innocent. Damn it, she read me like a book.

"Out with it," she demanded as she crossed her arms, ordering me to tell her what I knew.

"Caitlyn..." I trailed off weakly. I leaned further onto the table, I just couldn't tell her.

The stack of papers I was resting on toppled over and scattered throughout the floor. As I tried to salvage my documents,

"Oh shi-"

I lost my balance and fell on the floor. The papers were like confetti as they slowly descended around me. I heard my telpad hit the wall behind my desk. I hope Caitlyn didn't see that whole ordeal.

She giggled. "All those charisma classes Jayce and you still have the social grace of a barbarian."

I searched the floor for my gadget laughing. "Unfortunately, it's only in your presence." I finally found it face up, Caitlyn's holo smiling at me as she tried so hard to stifle her laugh. "Look, she's probably drunk and passed out. Nothing to worry about."

_What the hell was wrong with me?_ There was a lot more to the story than Vi sprawling on her bed because of drinking way above her alcohol tolerance. I was itching to tell her, to give her some sort of enlightenment and alleviate her from the pain she would receive later on.

"Oh Jayce, always the gentleman." She smiled at me. "Fine. I believe you have your reasons, keep them concealed if you wish."

"I'm not keeping any secrets Caitlyn." Of course I was and I knew she could see right through me.

"Sure you aren't," her eyes rolling to the tone of her sarcasm.

"I can bring you home if it makes you feel any better." There was no harm in the offer. I wasn't entirely sure she'd agree with it. I took the report that landed square on my head and placed it on my desk.

"I'll take you up on that," She said in an instant. "Be here in thirty."

"I'm on my way!" I said with much enthusiasm as I hoisted myself up with the help of my desk. I placed my telpad on the table. The mess on the floor was daunting. Better start picking up the litter if I want to make it to the station on time.

As I was about to hang up on her, "Oh and Jayce," she said.

"Yes?" I looked at her holo.

"Please bring some refreshments. I heard the tea shop near your lab uses fruits imported from Bilgewater. I'd love to try those orange juices they have."

* * *

Thankfully the ride from my lab to the sheriff station was a breeze. I was able to maneuver my way through the traffic without any delays. I got there on time with Caitlyn's drink still cold.

I parked the car in front of the station and she hopped in. She took the drink from my cup holder and uttered thanks.

"So, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Jinx and C are still out of my radar," she sighed. She's been chasing C for a long time and Jinx was always a bother to Vi at least. Jinx never had any reason to cause mayhem but it's clear she just wants to rattle the enforcer. "But I'm sure they'll be striking anytime soon, it's been too quiet for too long."

Instinct apparently guides Caitlyn when it comes to chasing baddies. She always had that sense of time, like she would just know exactly when these people would strike. What's very remarkable about this trait is that her estimates do not stray far from reality.

"And your engine? How is it faring?"

"The board is giving me until the end of the week. I can't get it running."

"That little yordle friend of yours causing any trouble? He seems more, how would I put this," she fiddled with her straw. "...adorable than he is efficient."

"He has his lapses but it's nothing I couldn't tolerate." I said. "Kind of like Teemo. Cute and annoying but gets the job done easily."

"Anything furry is cute by your standards," she paused for a bit, tilting downward the passenger side mirror as she fixed a few stray strands from her face. "Which reminds me, any new marks?"

"No," I laughed nervously.

"Have you already exhausted Piltover's supply of woman?" she giggled.

"That isn't funny Caitlyn." I could spot her from the corner of my eye, flashing a cocky grin. "I'm just unlucky in my pursuits." I tried to defend myself. "Does it seem like I have?" I quipped.

"How should I know, you're the debonair." she answered. "I'm not the one keeping tabs on the women on your list."

"Everyone just seems too tacky nowadays. They all want to look and act like Pop star Ahri or Pentakill Sona. And _that_ really isn't something I fancy." I reasoned out.

"So you prefer women who behave completely opposite to both pop stars."

"Who wouldn't?" I continuously tapped my finger on the steering wheel, making sure not to miss the right turn on the next intersection.

"Like who? Any examples?" she asked.

"Like Vi," I answered almost in an instant, laughing at my answer. It was supposed to be a joke until it hit me that it was more offensive than hilarious. My eyes widened, anticipating her reaction.

"Not quite." she uttered, playing with her straw nonchalant as she took a sip from it. "I'd say sophistication, grace, and wit are opposite to, _as to what you are implying_, trashy, popular, and ignorant."

The tension I had mentally loosened a bit. I was expecting a backlash for my foolish lack of tact. It was bothering that she didn't seem too put off by it. "If you know anyone in the vicinity, mind passing me her number?"

"Don't be silly, Jayce, you already have mine," she said as she winked at me. I squinted my eyes at her, "Don't flatter yourself, Sheriff."

She suddenly pointed out to the street on the right. "Jayce, we take a right here! How dare you forget directions to my place. And keep your eyes on the road!"

"I-" I stammered as I turned the steering wheel as fast as possible which shook us in the car. Caitlyn's laugh was still ringing in my ear. She always found amusement in my mishaps and sometimes I think she does these things on purpose.

"No bother Jayce. I was kidding," she giggled. If I hadn't known her for the longest I'd actually assume she was flirting with me.

"Why don't we catch up with each other? Just like old times?"

"Don't you have any work tomorrow?" I said with _my work_ in mind.

"I'm in dire need of a good distraction right now," she said, almost in a begging tone. I sighed, "I still have to get back to the lab-"

"Oh come on Jayce, would you at least pass by?" she urged as she shook me with her free hand. "Don't do that Caitlyn, I'm driving," I tried to get her hand off my shoulder.

"I would not stop until you say yes."

"We are not kids anymore," I could really feel her giving me the Caitlyn equivalent of a pair of puppy dog eyes. It's adorable but more threatening than innocent. "I beg of you." she pleaded once more.

"Fine." As if I had a choice. "On one condition though."

"I have enough ingredients for those cupcakes, no worries."

She reads me like a book every time.

We arrived at the district where she lived. This was what the heart of Piltover was like, high rise buildings, pristine air, thanks to the flora and fauna contributing to the ecosystem, luxury eco-cars all running on the most efficient techmaturgical technologies and traffic systems so fluid that there is minimal wait time on stoplights. It was the perfect place to live. Every time Caitlyn invites me over for tea, my senses are just overwhelmed with joy.

I parked my car at the side of the building and place a few tokens on the meter. One would think nowadays parking would be free but I guess there is just no way anyone would pass up a chance to make a quick buck or two.

The concierge to her condo unit was well-kept. The marble tiles were shined almost immaculately that it would be impossible not to be blinded by the glare the LED lights that hung on the high ceiling caused.

She walked hastily towards the elevator as a tried to catch up to her. I got in the elevator just in time before the doors closed.

We had a little time to catch up, reminiscing how we used to end up in all the sticky situations when we were younger. "You'd always hide under your bed when you were in trouble."

"It's a sign that I wanted to be left alone." she said as she searched for her keys. "Even if you would try to coerce me, I'd just shut you out."

"That's true." I laughed recalling the time where I actually slept outside her room as a child, waiting for her to come out from under the bed. Took at least a day before she even answered me.

We arrived in front of her unit and neither of us expected what we saw once she opened the door.

"Bloody hell," we said in unison.

Vi was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, wine glass on her hand. She was clad in a tight red dress cut to her knees, her evening gloves matched the color of her outfit, and her black heels as fierce as the expression on her face which was intensified by the make-up she had on.

I tried to keep my mouth closed, she was just... _**stunning**_.

Vi stood up shocked, placing down the wine she had in her hand on the coffee table on the side. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" She pointed at me.

I froze in my spot. The sheer anger directed towards me from Vi matched the icy glare Caitlyn was shooting at her.

"I believe I should be asking you that question!" Caitlyn yelled at her. "You skipped worked all day and you didn't even bother to tell me where you are?"

They started their verbal argument; I couldn't even understand what both of them were spatting at each other. Hands flailing and voices echoing in the hallway as the both of them tried to get their points through to each other's head.

All of Caitlyn's complains the other day, the plates, the makeup and even the secretive behavior started pouring out her mouth one by one.

Vi, on the other hand kept screaming about how much stress Caitlyn's been putting on her shoulder. Irrational anger, icy stares and even demeaning comments that just drove her insane and all for what?

"Because you were acting like you were seeing someone on the side!"

"How could you even think that?! Me cheating on you!?" Vi looked at me before fixing her gaze on Caitlyn once again. "You're the one who brought Mr. Perfect over here to your place!"

It was at that moment that Caitlyn let go of the last of her patience and slapped Vi on the cheek.

The silence in her room was deafening, the tension coming from the both of them set the atmosphere to a miserable mood. Shivers ran down my spine as both women wore the same torn expressions on their faces.

"Get the fuck out." Caitlyn said.

Vi held her cheek, a fresh red mark in the shape of Caitlyn's hand on it. "Gladly," she snarked as she stormed passed the both of us. Before she disappeared at the corner leading to the elevator, she screamed, "Yeah, I left your dinner in the oven." She flashed me her middle finger. "You can eat my share. I hope you choke on it, bastard."

I looked back at Caitlyn only to see her at verge of tears. She was wiping the side of her eyes and turned her back at me.

"Leave," her voice shaking.

I tried to reach out for her in sympathy. "Cait, it's not-"

"Fuck it Jayce, it is MY fault!" I couldn't see her but I knew that she was already crying. "Just leave."

"I'm a call away if you need anything."

She didn't move.

Anything I would say would be useless. I went out her unit and closed her door.

The walk to my car from her condo was jarring. The feeling of guilt present on my shoulders, slowly becoming heavier with each step I take. Although the voices in my head kept telling me that none of this was my fault, it felt like it was.

What turned out tonight was the exact opposite of how I wanted things to go. I should've stopped the both of them from arguing, their fight could've not ended that way if I had just explained myself. Vi wouldn't have stormed out and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn wouldn't be in the horrible state I left her in.

My telpad was ringing. I was hesitant to answer it until I saw Dax's picture flash on the screen and pressed the green button.

"Ei boss." he greeted me in his small, gruff voice.

"Hello Dax." Internally, I was begging him to tell me my prints worked. I needed something uplifting right now.

"Good news sir!" He was amused. "The engine blew up like I told you it would. It sent me like 5 meters across the area!" His laugh sounded like a maniac. "It was a good explosions show!" I could feel him rolling around in the dirt the explosion left behind.

"Wow, that's awesome news." I put my hand on my head as I sat on the steps outside the building. At least someone finds my mistakes entertaining. "Thanks Dax."

I could hear him mumble something in utter joy but I chose not to listen to any of it anymore and ended the call.

Thinking back, I was sure everything was fine; I double checked all my calculations and made sure all the equations were exact.

_Damn it, what did I do wrong?_

* * *

A/N: Constructive Criticism much appreciated.


	4. Snap Trap

Snap Trap

A/N: Riot owns everything from the setting to the characters. Except for Dax. Dax is mine.

Jayce POV. [Cait x Vi] Drama.

Had to redo a few things with the setting. I didn't know this project would actually go past three chapters since it's just a character study but what the hell.

Also, I assumed that Targon is Runeterra's version of Rome/Greek.

* * *

Dax hesitated despite my order, holding the red crystal in his hand. His grip on the gem tightened, his gaze still fixated on it. The light from the afternoon sun's rays refracted from it, sending glimmers of red flashes throughout the white-washed walls of the workshop, each one shifting symmetrically to every movement Dax was making.

"Just power it up Dax. We need to know if this one works."

He fidgeted with the crystal, staring at it with so much doubt. "It might blow up!" He said as he shifted his gaze from the crystal to the mishap on the wall across the room. This was actually the result of yesterday's sloppy design and it sent him flying towards the other side of the workshop, creating a dent the size of his small body.

I shook my head. "Out of the many failed designs I did, around seventy to eighty percent of them exploded. What makes you so scared about this one sending you flying across the room?"

He shrugged. "I get tired of flying. Yordles were not born with wings so we should stay on the ground."

I walked over to him and held out my hands, coercing him to hand me the crystal. "I'll do it."

He hands it over, placing the red power source as slightly smaller than his head on the palm of hands.

He rubbed his lower back. "Mind I sit over there?" pointing to the corner furthest away from the testing area. "Just in case-"

"Okay," I answered. I really wasn't up for another snide remark or demeaning comment on my work. Science isn't always about getting everything right after a few attempts, there's a reason I label my experiments with numbers rather than letters.

He waddled his way over the corner, his hands never leaving his back. He propped himself up on a metal block, giving me a thumbs up as he turned towards me. "I'm all set boss!"

I shot him a reassuring smile. "This one's gonna work Dax, I guarantee it." I waited for a unpleasant remark but he just flashes me a huge toothy grin. He nodded my way and watched in excitement.

_Come on, this one should work_. I was sure that everything was mathematically correct and all my mistakes were factored in. This design was created by the hundreds of failures that I've already made and this one is the closest concept I have to perfection.

I gripped the crystal with a little more gusto, my fingertips burying into the gem I held with my hands.

I thought to myself, _this would change the lives of Piltverans across the map_. Rune magic had always been a vast source of energy and this engine would be able to extract that at such an enormous power level. Extracting that much and turning it into an energy source could power the whole city of Piltover for decades with only one crystal! All in the name of progress, prosperity and…

_...peace._

The crystal was gleaming in my hands. I was still too taken by it, feelings of excitement and doubt continuously surged through my veins. I stood there, too immersed in my own thoughts and my body drowned in the chaotic emotions to even move.

**This was it.**

"Ei Boss," his small, gruff voice interrupted my thoughts. "What's taking so long?"

He snapped me out of my trance and I slowly made my way to the platform. All I needed to do was to place the crystal and turn the machine on. It was a simple as that, right? C'mon Jayce, it's stupid to flinch at the last moment. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

I placed the crystal on to platform. _Brace yourself Jayce, this is the moment of truth_. I took a few steps to the right and put my hand over the lever. After a few moments of contemplating, I turned the engine on.

My eyes grew wide as the engine slowly revved up. The crystals magic flowed through the tubes, giving off a slightly reddish glow that gave the room a red hue. Slowly, the light was creeping towards the center of the engine, the low hums of the belt echoing across the room as Dax and I watched in amazement.

"It never gets to this part when I start it up!" He screamed at the back. I could feel him grinning, feeling as much excitement as I was. "This is an insanely cool light show boss!"

"Yes it is Dax!" I screamed. I jumped in delight as I pumped my fist up in the air in celebration! "Yes, it works!"

"What's the red line of this thing boss?"

"Around 750,000 tops," I looked towards the power meter. The values printed on the screen clearly depicting a number higher than that.

"Holy sh-," I scrambled towards the lever and turned off the machine. The red magic drained from the room, retuning to its previous state. I sighed in relief, for a second there I thought the engine was about to explode.

"Close call," he said. "I thought this place was gonna blow up."

"Not this time." This time I got it right. Sure, the aesthetic look of the engine was still basic and the safety features were still not in place but everything was in order. This was the answer to all of my hard work and I couldn't be any more thankful.

He got up from his corner and started to tidy up the place. I still had some documentation to do. Of course I also needed some time to add a few more things to the initial design before I face the panel in few days. But before any of those things, there was an important call I had to make.

"I'll be in my office if you need me Dax."

"Yeah boss," he said as he carefully took the crystal from the platform and placed it in its case. "I got that."

I've never seen him happier than he was now. He had an extra leap in his step and he was even humming as he was tidying up. Just when I thought he couldn't care much about my project, here he was feeling jovial about the design working. Or maybe he's happy that he won't be a casualty in any more explosions. Whatever it is though, it made me feel a little giddy inside.

I rushed to my office and rushed to dial Caitlyn's number on my telpad. I just couldn't wait to share this little victory of mine.

Her phone continued to ring at least four or five times more. She was probably doing some field work. I had known her enough to know that going on field duty is just another reason to get away from Vi. She did say that either Jinx or C would strike, she probably was able to sniff them out before they cause any trouble.

The screen flashed in front of me and I clicked the little envelope icon. I'll just leave her a message.

"_It finally worked Cait. All I have to do is ground the documentation for it and I'm set for my review."_

Once I sent the message, I put my phone in my drawer and started to work on my papers. I had to make sure I've written my thoughts down now or else I'll forget them in a while.

I've been too busy with trying to squeeze every ounce of information from my mind that I haven't noticed that many hours have already passed by. The clock struck six chimes and the sun has already set.

The office was a lot quieter but I wasn't sure if it was because I was too busy to even notice the noise around me.

Yet the silence, the aura of my office really bothered me. Something didn't sit right and it really made me feel a little _off_.

_Oh right, Dax._ He hasn't been making any noise in a while and he usually passes by when he's about to leave. It was understandable; I made such a mess in the lab that I doubt he'll be able to clock out on time. It wouldn't hurt to check up on him.

Once I opened the door, I wasn't given any chance to react as something hit me in the head really hard.

Next thing I knew, I was knocked out.

* * *

When I finally came to, all I could make up was that I was in a dimly lit room. My head was still hurting and the smell of dirt, lubricant oil and metal dust was just adding more to the head ache. There was someone else in the room with me but I couldn't distinguish who the person was since vision was still a little hazy. I leaned backward and tried to rest my head on the wall behind only to have a jolt of pain surge through my body. I didn't realize I had a bump at the crown of my head.

"Where are we?" I asked the person across me.

"We're in your storage room, dingbat," came a familiar, punk voice. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of my companion. Short, messy pink hair, a nose ring and that signature Targon numeral 6 tattooed on her cheek.

It was Vi.

I couldn't recognize this area until she pointed it out. This place used to be so organized when I was charge of keeping this clean and now it looks like a teenager's closet. "Damn Dax, I told him to keep the store room spiffy," I muffled to myself, already regretting of giving the job to the yordle intern. The enforcer, however, was busy moving in her place, as if trying to get something from her back.

"Vi, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," she snarked as she continued to squirm. This was my laboratory and we both were tied up and locked in my storage room and that idea alone makes it my business.

"Drop the attitude Vi, we're clearly not going to be able to get out of this if you keep pushing me away."

"Not really going to help in any fucking way if I answered your question." She gave up and stood to peer over a few boxes on the side. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, that explains the shifting about. I tried to move my arms only to find out that I was cuffed too.

Great. Stuck in a dirty, stuffy, possibly locked room with the one person, besides Viktor, who would actually pay to see me beaten and bruised. Top it off with the fact that we were both had our hands cuffed behind our back. What did I do to deserve this?

There was nothing she would see there; those boxes were just full of metal scraps and broken tools, most of which were actually broken by her. "Where are your welding shits or your bolt cutters?" she asked as she continued to kick around a few of the junk and some of the boxes littered on the floor.

"The welding gear is outside." I stood up, I remembered placing my bolt cutters on the top most shelf. "The bolt cutters are over there," looking over at the top most part of the shelf. It was at least two heads higher than me and with our hands cuffed behind our backs, I'm not sure we'd be able to reach it.

"Boost me."

Boost her... what? We both had our hands restrained. I had no idea where she was going with this. There wasn't a chair in sight and most of the boxes weren't stable-looking enough to step on.

"Boost me up on your shoulders," she repeats. I still couldn't understand her. I stared at her dumbfounded. "Look if you don't wanna boost me, I'm going to boost you to get those cutters," her voice cut through me like a knife, irritation and anger evident in her tone.

"Fine," I answered, rolling my eyes to her idea. "Get down hammerhead, like squat or something so I can get on your shoulders," I followed her instructions and she hoisted herself up on me. She positioned herself on my shoulders. "Stand up."

She wasn't really a lady on the heavy side but when I tried to stand up, my legs started to shake. The last time I lifted something this heavy was a few months ago. I've dedicated so much time to my work nowadays that I really couldn't care less of the condition of my overall physical strength.

She checked the top shelf for any signs of the tool. "Move a little to the left Jayce," she instructed. "Gonna drag this shit down with my teeth."

"How unsanitary."

"I'd rather be unsanitary for a second than be stuck in the same room with you for a lifetime," she snarked. "Now move," she said as she nudged me a little on the chest with her left foot.

I did as I was told, carefully shuffling over a little to the left so Vi could do whatever she was planning with her teeth and those bolt cutters.

In one swift motion, she dragged the tool from the top shelf to the edge, sending it flying towards the floor as it made an ear splitting clang when it hit the concrete.

"Yeah, that should do it." she sounded happy. "Put me down."

I stayed silent. Should I crouch down? Or should I just throw her off me?

"Fuck." For once she understood my silence, agreeing that getting her off me is far more difficult than getting her on. "I didn't think this through."

Of course she didn't think this through. This was Vi after all; Piltover's very own personification of a wrecking ball. I doubt she would think anything past "I'm going to destroy that with my bare hands" or "I'm going sit on the shoulders of another person with my hands tied behind my back".

I balanced myself as I took a few steps back, our form started to shake. "Hey hammerhead what the fuck are you doi-"

"Keep quiet Vi I'm trying to concentrate," I said. One wrong step and the both of us would topple over. I've never been so thankful for those core exercises for one single event in my life. "I'm going to bend down and..."

She giggled. "Anything wrong with that?" I asked. "Nothing, nothing," she murmured in between her giggle fits. _How immature_, I thought. I couldn't even begin to understand how Caitlyn could put up with this person. "So, as you said, you're going to bend over?" She was still trying her best to stifle her laugh. I just chose to ignore it.

"I could just shrug you off you know."

"You wouldn't do that, you're too fluffy to even try something like that on a _lady_," she said. That hit a chord, she was right about that and I wouldn't want to argue with her any longer. I put all of my energy on squatting again. "Just try not to hit yourself on anything when you leap off me," I reminded her.

I felt her right foot on my shoulder and she jumped. She landed a few inches in front of me. I noticed her face almost hitting the shelf in front of us. It would have been a treat for me if she hit it though.

She scrambled over to the bolt cutters and kicked it around with her foot. "I'm cutting yours first."

That didn't sound safe. "What's my assurance you aren't going to cut my fingers off?" She shot me a glare. "I have my hands in cuffs too, know-it-all," she answered. "How the fuck do you think you'll cut mine if I cut your hands off!?" she said angrily.

"Now get down," She motioned me to sit on the ground. "Don't move around much ayt? I don't wanna end up cutting anything off you." Just when I thought she sounded human enough to look past whatever anger she had directed at me, she added, "Wouldn't want to grow another Jayce from a cut finger."

"Vi damn it," I said. She really was pushing my limits. She kept treating me like I was some pest of society and I've been nothing but patient with her. With all of these snide remarks and reckless nicknames, my tolerance for her attitude was running thin and I would no longer hesitate to even show her how much my techmaturgical hammer hurts outside Summoners Rift.

*SNAP*

I held my hands to my side looking at them. The stainless steel cuffs still clung onto my wrist, the chain links where it was cut dangled freely to the ground. The metal cuffs were slightly bigger than usual, looked like it was more heavy duty than what anyone could buy at your regular weaponry shops. These actually are what I normally see hanging on Caitlyn's belt. Then it hit me, these were standard issued Piltover police cuffs.

"That was quick." Not even a minute has passed and she already was able to cut the links.

"You learn a trick or two when you get arrested multiple times in Piltover." She said. I turned to look at her. She had the bolt cutter between her boots and stood there glaring at me. "My turn." She kicked the bolt cutters in my direction.

I took the tool from the floor as Vi turned around. "No funny business Jayce!" She warned. Really, what was I going to do with her anyway?

Her hands to her back and again, she had the soiled wrist wraps to her elbows. The gnawing need to just get rid of those things was clawing at me. I know she always had those gauntlets on but could she at least change those things every time she takes them off?

"What the fuck is taking you so long Jayce?"

"Nothing!" I answered back. I took the tool and cut the links. "Finally!" She screamed in joy as she held her hands in the air. I wasn't so sure how to take get through our cuffs though. That's for me to think about later. First order of business is to get out of this room.

She was already trying to fiddle with the knob. "It's fucking locked." She gave the door a little push. "And this door is pretty heavy, I don't think I can bust us out Vi style without my gauntlets."

"Let me try. I might be able to break the lock." As I was about to reach for the knob, I heard a shot go off in the distance. Vi's eyes widened, grabbing the tool from my hand and started to hit the door.

"Damn it Jayce, we have to get out of here!" she said as she was kept hitting the knob with the bolt cutters. Since that wasn't making any difference, she jammed the sharp end of it at the door in an attempt to pry it open.

"Vi, don't pani-."

"You don't understand!" She looked at me, her eyes wide and agitated and her tone more trepid than usual. She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me violently.

"That was Cupcake's sniper!"


End file.
